Love or Die
by DarkFireyRose
Summary: Let say people love someone or die.Im not telling who the killer is.So you can read and maybe find out.
1. The Begaining

**Love or Die**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

It was the beginning. Kikyo and Inuyasha were in the fields. Kikyo was picking flowers for medicines and Inuyasha watched. It was a time for peace and love. But of coarse there is always a way to change that. But for the time it was peace. Each day came a new way to love,(Gag..gag..cough..xx) a new event, and a new way to know a person. Inuyasha helped and watched Kikyo with love and curiosity. He had felt a new way to feel about someone. Kikyo had in turned started to fall for him. From his cute little dog ears to his rough feet. They had started to do everything together. They had stopped many demons to save the village. They had started as one ended as one in every battle. But there are battles you can't win. This was one of those battles.

"Inuyasha, you will pay for your treason!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha had just kept running. Kikyo shot an arrow and missed. Inuyasha gave out an iron-rever-soulstealer and hit Kikyo. Kikyo had finally had Inuyasha trapped. She shot the arrow through his heart and fell. All the villagers were cheering until they saw their fallen champion on the ground.

Her last words, "Burn the jewel with me." And as she had said the jewel was burned with her.


	2. Her True Feelings

**Chapter 2: Her true Feelings**

As normal Kagome awoken from the sound of her alarm.

"Okay, a new day. Exams to study for and demons to defeat." She ran downstairs to see Inuyasha.

"What took you so long?"

"Um. Let me see? I had to go to school so I could pass!"

"It's not like your going to stay in this time very long."

"And if I want to!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a moment. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Keh. If we're a waste of your time maybe you should stop coming."

"You don't want me to keep coming?"

"Oh, here we go again." Shippo complained when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha fighting.

"You must realize that they are showing how they feel." Miroku said.

"Well, I don't want a life of fighting like that." Sango said.

Miroku announced, "In other news Kikyo has finally moved on."

"You mean to the spirit world?" Kagome smiled.

"No she's been with Naraku." Sango explained. They looked at Inuyasha for an answer.

"Whatever. She can do what she wants. I don't own her." But deep down Inuyasha did care. Kagome knew that this was the best time to tell her feelings to Inuyasha.

"Can I talk to you in private, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"What for?"

"I will say it if I have to!" Kagome threatened.

"What?"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground very hard. He had an imprint on the ground.

"Now will you come?"

"Okay. Okay." He picked himself up and followed Kagome. When Kagome finally stopped near a lake she asked, "How do you fell about me?"

Inuyasha blurted out, "What?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Inuyasha was quiet. "Where is this going?"

"Just answer the question."

Behind a rock near by Miroku and Shippo were spying.

"He better answer the question the right way." Miroku said.

"There's a wrong way to answer that question?" Shippo asked.

"There is always a wrong way to answer a question."

Inuyasha was quet. Then after a while he got up and asked, "Why do you want to know?" Kagome got up and inch closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't come closer or back up. Finally Kagome was close and kissed him.

"Young eyes like yours shouldn't be watching this."

"And what about you, you perverted monk."

When Kagome sat back down Inuyasha didn't say anything. He sat next to Kagome.

Kagome asked again, "So how do you feel about me?"

Inuyasha stuttered, "I….I love you." Kagome took a breath. This is what she wanted but couldn't believe it. She started to cry. Inuyasha came to comfort her. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"We need to get to camp before they do." Miroku announced getting up quietly.

"And act like we didn't see anything?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. But we need to bring something to camp."

"Why?"

"So Sango doesn't think we're spying on them."

"She will already know."

"But we need to bring something none the less."

When Inuyasha and Kagome came back to camp Kikyo and Naraku were there. "What do you want?"

Naraku chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? I want your shards."

"Well, you can't have them!" Kagome yelled. Miroku was about to use his wind tunnel but Naraku shook his head.

"You should know better." And a swarm of poisonous insects came swarming by. Miroku redone his tunnel. Sango was trying to kill the bugs that were near her. Out of no where Kikyo's soul collectors came and picked up Kagome. Inuyasha took out Tasiga but before he could swing Koga appeared and stroke the soul collectors. Koga caught Kagome as she came down.

"You couldn't even save Kagome ya stupid mutt."

"Koga what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I followed Naraku's scent. It wasn't very hard to follow." Then Naraku got a vine like arm to get Koga by the leg.

"We also need yours too. Thank you for coming to give them." This time Inuyasha swung Tasiga at the vine like arm of Naraku. He had sliced through it like butter.

"Now who needs saving?" While Koga and Inuyasha were fighting Kagome was getting ready to shoot an arrow. Kikyo saw this and did the same. When Kagome fired Kikyo fired. When they touched each other they made a huge bright light. Naraku had taken the chance to take him, his bugs, and Kikyo to another place. They won the battle but the war was not over.


	3. Telling Koga

**Chapter 3: Telling Koga**

As they were looking at the victory Koga and Inuyasha were arguing and Miroku and Sango were talking. Koga had started to flirt with Kagome like usual but this time she stopped it.

"I'm sorry to have mislead you Koga. I'm with Inuyasha." Those words silenced the whole group. Then yelling came.

"Boss! Boss! Where are you?"

"I'm over here you knuckle heads." Shippo was just sitting and relaxing watching the show. It was quiet funny. Koga went back to flirting with Kagome. He had taken the comment from a few seconds ago and threw it away, far away.

Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Flirting with my girlfriend!"

"She was my mate first."

"She never agreed to it."

"Women have no say in that matter."

Kagome stepped in, "What do you mean I don't have any say?"

"You don't" Koga said.

"Yes she does."

"Why does she?"

"Because she's with me and she chose me. So buzz off."

"You can't tell me what to do you lousy mutt."

"Well, beat it or I'll slice ya."

Kagome got between them, "Boys. Sit down." (No Inuyasha didn't fall face first)

"Miroku asked, "After Naraku is defeated you want to have kids with me?"

Sango asked, "Is this real?"

"Of course. You can see Koga and Inuyasha fighting like usual. Kagome trying to get to the top of it."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know. Yes, I'm asking you seriously." Sango noticed he didn't grab her butt. But there was always a chance he was going to grab something else. She was relieved yet concerned that he didn't do that.

"I don't know." She answered.

"I will be true and faithful to you and only you."

"I will test you."

"How and for what?"

"I want you to be faithful to me during the time we are together fighting. That means you can only grab my butt and can't touch any other woman. It also means not going around asking women to bear your children."

"But that is so hard."

"If you can't follow that how can I trust you?"

"Fine. I will be faithful to you and only you."

"Thank you."

"No need. You are right. If I truly love you I will prove it."

"Fine we'll play rock, paper, scissors." Inuyasha declared.

"I'm not some trophy to win!" Kagome yelled. But they really didn't listen. They started to play. But they all heard a loud smack come from Miroku and Sango's section. They looked at the smiling, red faced monk. Shippo was laughing.

"Just because she said only her doesn't mean she wants you to touch her." Shippo answered.


End file.
